


Homecoming is actually like coming home.

by ambientbliss



Series: Gender differences. [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Always Female Stiles Stilinski, Cheating Kate, Derek Is A Senior, Derek Loves Stiles, Derek is stuck with Kate, Dubious Consent, Evil Kate, F/M, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kate is a huge bitch, Non-Canon Relationship, Non-Werewolf Derek, Stiles is a nerd but Derek loves her anyway, The Hale Family, The Hale family is still alive., stiles is a junior, there never was a fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 09:15:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11666136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambientbliss/pseuds/ambientbliss
Summary: Derek wasn't sure how he let his relationship get this bad. But here he was, and he was pissed about it. Of course Laura talks some sense into him. When he takes Kate to homecoming some things are revealed to him that kick him in the ass to make a decision. Stiles is that decision.I suck at summaries.





	Homecoming is actually like coming home.

**Author's Note:**

> ** UnBeta'd  
> ** I do not own Teen Wolf.
> 
> *** This is a drabble, I don't even know if it is good. Be gentle. ***

Homecoming. It was something Derek had dreaded all last year and all semester. Now he was sitting in his room, just looking at his clothes. He was supposed to pick up Kate in an hour but he just had no will to get moving. Being with Kate was always a show. She was the most popular girl in school, a cheerleader and beautiful. Derek couldn't deny that she was beautiful. But it was only skin deep. Derek on the other hand was raised to be humble, and nice. A gentleman. It was just skill being the captain of the Lacrosse team, and he got lucky to have his families genes. 

That is what made it so hard to go to these dances. He and Kate had been dating for a little over a year, if you want to call it dating. Mainly Kate would attach herself to him at school, and outside of school they would hook up, and occasionally go on dates. Derek knew Kate was only dating him for his status as captain, and Derek was no better. He didn't do anything to stop the relationship because what guy wouldn't want to date the hottest girl in school. At least that's how it started.

Sure Derek was attracted to Kate, but he hated how much of a bitch she was. She hated his old friends, and he says old because he can only hang out with them when she isn't around. God he missed them. Especially Stiles. If Derek was honest with himself, his relationship with Kate was hollow, and he couldn't care less if she left him but he was too nice to leave her. But dear god, when Kate wasn't looking Derek's eyes were somewhere else. Stiles was everything Kate wasn't, and more. She was nice, funny, gorgeous, she was one of his best friends. 

Derek still texted his friends, and facetimed with them but he missed just hanging out with them all the time. Sitting with them at lunch, or walking with them in the hall. He tried a few times but Kate reminded him of his status. And from then on he sat with Kate and the popular Lacrosse players at lunch, watching Stiles. How her dark brown hair framed her pale face and extended down her back, how her doey brown eyes would occasionally catch his glance. When he was at practice he would joke around with Scott and Isaac, challenge Boyd and occasionally get distracted watching Stiles run with Scott helping him practice. So now there he sat staring at the offending clothes laid out on his bed, wishing he was going with someone else. 

"Derek." There was a knock on his door. 

"Come in." 

His door slowly opened, and Laura's head popped in. Derek watched as she looked from Derek to the clothes on the bed and back.

"Little brother. Why are you not ready yet?" Laura stepped in shutting the door behind her.

Laura was older than Derek, having started her second year in college, but she was who he was closest to of all his siblings.

"I don't know if I want to go."

"Derek Hale. You will not stand up your date." Her voice was soft, but firm. "Who are you taking?"

"Who do you think." He just looked at her, letting his feelings come to the surface.

"Oh Der. End it... for your sake. You are not happy."

"I am sometimes...."

"Not when you are with her." Laura interrupted. "Take her, but don't stay in this relationship if it isn't what _you_ want."

Derek just nodded, slowly standing. He knew he had to get ready and go. Being late would only make this evening worse. Maybe Kate would get distracted by one of the other players while they are there. 

"Thanks Laura." 

Laura stepped forward and kissed her brother on the cheek, then slipped back out of the room leaving Derek to get ready.

+++

Picking up Kate was a show in itself and Derek was almost relieved to just get out of the Camaro at the school. Until he realized that he would have to put on a show. That show lasted a whole 20 minutes. As soon as the other Lacrosse players got there Kate was mingling and giving Derek room to breathe. Making eye contact with Scott, sending him a wink when he caught sight of the other teen's date. Isaac had taken a red head, and Boyd was with Erica as expected. The only one of their group that Derek had a hard time finding was Stiles. 

He hoped beyond anything that if Stiles wasn't asked then Scott would have taken her. Derek was about to go ask Scott where Stiles was when he caught sight of her. She was wearing a short floral dress, black wedge heels... the same kind that Kate wore often. Her hair was curled, but a little tossed about, like she had tried to fix it. Quickly she joined Isaac and Scott at a table while their dates went to get drinks. 

Derek's attention was caught when Jackson joined his group of people. He looked slightly annoyed, like he was being inconvenienced. Derek could smell the alcohol on his breath, just in Jackson fashion he had been pre gaming at some point. 

"So Jacks... how was your pregame?" Kate's voice perked Derek's ears.

"Good... you know. It isn't the first time so."

"Oh my god!" Kate almost shrieked. "You have hooked up with her before?"

Jackson at least had the decency to look ashamed for kissing and telling, but then it turned to a little irritation. 

"What Kate... I have to get it somewhere when I'm not able to get what I want." 

Kate scoffed. "Jacks... seriously?"

"Drop it Kate, Stilinski is just some junior. We are seniors I'm doing her a favor." 

Realization hit Derek like a baseball bat. That was who Jackson had been hooking up with, it had been Stiles. _His_ Stiles. Derek felt angry, he wanted to grab Jackson by the collar and slam his face into something. What made it worse was Kate's comments, and laughter. His eyes scanned for Stiles on the dance floor, and anywhere else in the room but he couldn't find her. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"What's wrong Derek?" Kate's voice too sweet in his ears. He hated her, god he hated her. 

"How can you two be such terrible people?" The words were out before he could stop himself.

"Derek, remember our plans after the dance? If you are going to be a jerk that won't happen." 

That was it. Derek had had enough. Enough of Kate using sex against him, playing on his god damned hormones. As if she could control him. Fuck no... she _did_ control him. All. The. Time. While Derek was warring with his own mind, Kate leaned in to his ear and whispered. Letting her breath ghost over his ear.

"I'll make you feel good." 

For the first time, that literally did nothing for Derek but make him feel sick. 

"I'm done." Kate pulled back looking as though she had been slapped, but schooled her features.

"Fine. Derek. I'll just continue hooking up with Jackson." 

If it was an attempt to make Derek jealous, or angry it didn't work. Nor did he care if it was true. Good riddance. 

"You can be someone else's problem." 

Without waiting for her comment, Derek turned and walked in the direction he last saw Scott in. Scott had looked surprised to find Derek standing next to him, but Derek didn't give him the chance to question it.

 

"Where is Stiles?"

"Uh... She left."

"When?"

"What?"

"WHEN! Scott... when did Stiles leave?"

"Like 5 or 10 minutes ago. Dude... what are you...."

"I'll talk to you later."

Scott was still blabbering something behind him as Derek made a run for the door. Once outside Derek couldn't see the Jeep, but he was sure that Stiles had been picked up by Jackson, so that was no indicator. He climbed into the Camaro and started to drive to the Stilinski house. About two blocks from the school he spotted her.

Stiles was walking, slowly... with her arms wrapped around her waist. She looked like she was caving in on herself, and Derek hated it. Up ahead there was a corner, Derek sped up and pulled over. Parking his car effectively cutting off Stiles. Then Derek was out of the Camaro running toward Stiles.

"Stiles!"

"Derek? What..." she sniffled a little bit.

"Let me give you a ride." Stiles was about to protest. "Please... get in the car. It's just me."

Stiles bit her lip, then nodded. Derek wrapped his arm around her shoulders and walked her to the car, opening the door and letting her in. When he got back into the car, he noticed that Stiles still had her arms locked around herself, but was wearing her seatbelt. 

"Is uh... is your dad home?" 

"No. He is working a double, won't be home until tomorrow night." She kept looking at her feet.

"Do you want to come to my house? Laura is home for the weekend. I'm sure she would like to see you. Other than her and Cora no one else is home until tomorrow."

"Yeah... sure." Her lips curved up a little at the side. Derek took it as progress and sped to his house.

+++

When Derek opened the door to the house he could hear Laura upstairs holler down to him.

"Der, is that you? You're home early..."

Before saying anything Derek lead Stiles up the stairs to where Laura was apparently getting ready to go out. 

"Laura do you have some extra clothes..." Derek started.

Laura whipped around, finding Derek looking angry, and Stiles standing behind him looking like she was a kicked puppy. 

"Stiles! Hey sweety! Yeah I have some clothes you can change into. Come to my room I'll get you all set up." Laura embraced Stiles, hugging her tightly and talking to her like she was a best friend. 

It wasn't the way that Laura had spoken to Kate, or even looked at Kate. Derek should have known then that there wasn't going to be any future in the relationship, but watching his sister's interaction with Stiles didn't help him and his love for the girl walking away from him in his sister's grasp.

Derek followed, but hung back a little in the hall, leaning on the wall waiting for Stiles to come out. A few minutes after the door closed it opened again and a furious Laura came out pushing right into Derek's space.

"You!" She was livid. "Did you do that to her? Did you make her look like that?"

"What? No!" he whisper shouted. Not wanting Stiles to hear them talking about her. "I was doing what you told me to do. Not standing up my date. Which I'm not dating anymore by the way. I would never make her cry, I hate seeing her like that." He whispered the last part. 

He watched as Laura's expression flexed from anger, to realization, back to anger. When she spoke again her voice was really low. 

"I know you love her. You always have, but someone has hurt her. Not just emotionally." 

Laura's eyes bore into Derek's as he realized what his sister was trying to say to him. He was about about clarify when the door opened. Stiles no longer looked like she was crying, and she had a smile on her face. Derek on the other hand couldn't stop staring. She was wearing a pair of Laura's old running shorts, and his lacrosse shirt that Laura must have stolen. 

"Hey. Well... I've got to go. I'm meeting Jordan for dinner. I will see you later Stiles." Laura kissed Stiles on the cheek like she had done so many times and disappeared down the stairs. 

Derek just nodded towards his room. It wouldn't be the first time that Stiles had been in his room. The two of them had marathon'd Star Wars a few times together during the summers. Derek let Stiles into his room and made to shut the door. 

"Do you mind if I shut the door, or do you want me to leave it open?" 

"You can shut it. You've always shut it before." 

He nodded, closing the door and moving to find some clothes to change into himself. Stiles had been looking out the window when Derek headed back to the door. Neither of them had said much. 

"Please... don't leave me alone." 

"I'm... I was just going to change."

"I'll turn around... I don't care if you change in front of me. Unless you don't want to." 

Stiles sounded anxious, and Derek hated it. He hated a lot about the things he learned and saw today. 

"Okay. That's fine." 

He changed out of his clothes quickly and into a pair of gym shorts and a shirt. He sat down on the bed and just watched as Stiles looked out the window. He hadn't planned anything after this point. He was in uncharted waters, not knowing what state of mind Stiles was in, or what she wanted to do. Hell he would do anything for her. 

"Did... uh... did you want to stay here. So you won't have to be alone?"

"If that's okay." Stiles finally turned to look at Derek.

"Of course it is."

Silence fell between them. Stiles walked over and sat next to Derek. Pulling her knees up to her chest and wrapping her arms around them. 

"I'm sure Kate won't be too happy."

"I don't really care what makes Kate happy."

The look on Stiles's face meant that Derek was going to have to explain, but that was where things were going to get complicated. What is the worst that could happen? Stiles might want to go home, and Derek would take her. 

"I didn't want to even go to the dance. Hell, I didn't even want to be dating her anymore. It wasn't even dating. Just sex and the occasional movie." Derek was staring at the wall across the room, but he could feel Stiles watching him. "It was all for her to be super popular, dating the captain of the lacrosse team. I had enough. The way her and her friends were talking about someone I care a lot about... that was it. The shitty thing was I should have broken it off sooner. Just the way she used sex as a game piece, like a prize I was winning for being good with her. Like her little toy. But that didn't matter. I just let it happen, but I couldn't let her and someone else ruin another person I cared about. I didn't care about what she did to me, just what they did to her."

Derek had let it all out, laid everything out on the table without even really meaning to. But after finally saying the words, he realized how wrong the whole situation was. Now anytime he thought about the times they hooked up, it just felt wrong.

"Anyway.... I broke up with her. Left her right there with the guy she was hooking up with on the side anyway. She can be someone else's problem." 

He turned and looked at Stiles, her eyes were growing wet. Derek knew she picked up on what he was saying, who they were talking about. Stiles was a fucking genius, and Derek loved her for it among many other things. 

"So I guess you know then." Her voice was shaky.

"I only know that it happened, and from what Jackson had said it wasn't the first time." Stiles looked at the floor, avoiding Derek's eyes. "How bad did he hurt you Stiles?"

She sniffled, but didn't answer and Derek wasn't going to push. 

"Do you mean it?" Stiles looked back at Derek, a tear slipping down her cheek. "That you care about me?" 

"I would never joke about that. Ever. I mean it Stiles. I care more about you than I probably should." 

Derek leaned forward, wiping the tear from her face. "Nothing can change that. I'm just to stupid to do anything about it." 

Before Derek could really realize what was going on, Stiles had her lips pressed to his. It was hesitant, but once Derek leaned in further it became something completely different. Something more desperate and needy. As his tongue explored her mouth, they found themselves in a completely different position. Derek was on his back, head resting on the pillows with Stiles leaning over him. Her hands firmly on the mattress. Never touching him with more than her body that was seated on him. 

He let his hand slid up the Stiles's side, under the shirt. Only to freeze when his hands grazed over heated raised skin at her hips. Derek broke the kiss, both of them breathless, but the knowledge of Jackson hurting Stiles was burning into his mind. 

"What's... did I do something wrong?" Stiles sounded like she was waiting to be yelled at. 

"No.. god no. I just... I don't want you to do something that you are not okay with." 

There was silence. Derek looked at Stiles, only to find that she wasn't looking at him, and she wasn't touching him with her hands.

"Stiles... hey... look at me. What's happening in there?" He brushed his thumb over her temple.

"Jackson never... uhm... I couldn't touch him or look at him... well we were never in a position where I could look at him." 

Stiles gently climbed off of Derek and laid on her back. Mirroring how Derek was laying. All Derek could think about was how horrible it must have been for Stiles, and it was clear that Jackson was rough with her.

"If you don't want to talk about it..."

"I will with you." 

Derek rolled to his side to look at her, and give her his full attention. 

"How bad does he hurt you?" Asking the same question from earlier.

"The bruises on my hips are usually the only marks he leaves but.... he likes to... I mean I've never completely passed out before but..."

"Stiles." The thought of Jackson choking Stiles was going to make him sick. "Were you okay with that? Did he ever talk to you about it?"

"It just... all of it just kinda of happened." 

"I could kill him.... Stiles... thats... what he did isn't okay, you know that right?"

"Yeah... Derek. I do know that, but it wasn't like I could be with who I wanted... so...." 

For what felt like the millionth time tonight, realization hit Derek square in the chest. If he was understanding what Stiles was implying... it meant that because he didn't have the balls to break up with Kate... Stiles had put herself in a position to be hurt. It was his fault Stiles was with Jackson.

"Don't beat yourself up about it. I made a decision." Clearly Derek was talking about loud.

"I'm so sorry." 

Stiles didn't say anything for a while. Instead Derek just looked at her. He almost jumped when she spoke again.

"Why did you end up on your back when we were kissing?"

"Because that was how Kate liked it." 

"Was it always like that?"

"Pretty much." 

"You don't have to go into detail, but you know she shouldn't have treated you like that. Why did you stay?"

"I didn't think the girl I loved wanted me." 

A stunned silence fell. Derek hadn't meant to say it like that, admit it so casually. But out it came, and he couldn't take it back even if he wanted to. When Derek made eye contact with Stiles, her doe eyes were wide.

"Stiles?"

"I'm fine. I just... I keep thinking I am going to wake up and this is going to be a dream."

"You know how to tell if it is a dream right?"

"How?"

"Count your fingers." 

Gently Derek grabbed Stiles's hand, straightening out each finger as he counted. Once all of Stiles's slender fingers were out straight, Derek linked his hand with hers squeezing gently. He could feel Stiles release a breath as if she was honestly surprised that this was real.

"I'm not going anywhere Stiles. This is very real."

A small smile stretched the corner of her lips. Having her here, in his room, in his bed like this wasn't how Derek had planned to end the night. Hell he didn't even think this was possible. But now that she was here, he wasn't going to let her get away. As Derek watched Stile's eyes droop until she was asleep he was mentally forming a plan. Both of their lives were going to change, and he would be damned if it wasn't for the better.

+++

Derek had spent all weekend with Stiles. He even tried to get his dad to help with the Jeep. The thing was on it's last leg and would need a real mechanic and some time. Effectively making Derek's plan work a little easier. Come Monday morning, Derek pulled up in front of the Stilinski house right as Stiles was heading to the Jeep. One more faithful attempt.

"Don't even think about it!" 

Stiles turned, almost as if she didn't hear the Camaro in the first place.

"I'm giving you a ride. Get in."

The smirk that was on Stiles's face made Derek's heart jump into his throat. She looked nervous but excited which was a great look on Stiles. When she got into the car Derek felt like he could breath easier, she was with him, even though they hadn't really put a label on anything or really talked about it. As soon as Stiles was settled in her seat, Derek grabbed her hand. Holding it the entire way to the school. The two hadn't been seen together since Derek started dating Kate, so this was going to be interesting and Derek was fully prepared for the backlash. 

When he parked the car, Derek turned to look at Stiles. This was the moment, this would define what they were and Derek was almost terrified to actually do this.

"Stiles. This..." he squeezed her hand. "I just..."

"It's okay. I get it. It would be awkward... I guess... for you."

"What? No. I was actually asking you to be my girlfriend. You know... publicly."

"You mean like... holding hands in public, kissing, sitting together..."

"Going to prom together... I mean if you want to. I just... I don't want to hide the fact that I really really like you... hell that I love you."

"Derek Hale. Of course I want to! I told you I loved you and I meant it."

The smile that was playing across Stiles's lips was enough to blind Derek. So he did what any sane man would do, he kissed her. It was brief but sweet. When they both got out of the car people had been looking. Of course they had seen the argument between Kate and him at the dance. He didn't care, his eyes were on Stiles. He was going to make a show of it. Derek reached out for Stiles's hand, and when she grabbed it they started walking together. 

As they approached Derek's locker he noticed Kate walking toward them, surprisingly without Jackson on her arm. Stiles stiffened beside him, and Derek took a deep breath. This was going to get ugly. 

"Hey Derek. You didn't come to pick me up this morning."

"No shit Kate." 

"Are you... wow you are a piece of work. Dumping me at Homecoming, and then coming to school with someone else... were you cheating on me?"

Her voice raising as she spoke, Kate's way of getting everyone's attention and of course it was working. Derek could feel Stiles shrinking in on herself beside him. He took her hand again and squeezed. 

"Kate we both know the answer to who was cheating on who, hell I am pretty sure the entire school knows. If they didn't they will now. Of course I wasn't going to pick you up. I don't even know why I started dating you. Sure you are pretty, but jesus christ you are a shitty person. You can continue fucking Jackson at least you two are meant for each other."

"Captain of the Lacrosse team, breaking up with me... for her?!"

"Yeah. You wanna know why Kate? Because she is a real person, she isn't fake. I could never love you, no matter how hard I tried because I always loved her. I always thought about her."

The last part was a dig at Kate, and honestly Derek didn't even think about it until now. But it was true. So freaking true. Stiles seemed to stand up a little taller having heard Derek. Before Kate could find a comeback, the bell rang. It was justice enough seeing the look on her face. She looked like she had been slapped, and it was amazing. 

Derek and Stiles walked toward their classes. Right before Stiles walked into the Chem lab, Derek pulled her to him. Giving her a kiss. The type of kiss he never gave Kate, and it made it even better knowing that she was still watching. 

"See you at lunch?"

"Yeah. Love you Der."

"Love you too."


End file.
